memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Forum:Benutzerprojekte
Guten Abend, ich mache schon wieder ein neues Fass auf, das mit Benutzern zu tun hat. Diesmal handelt es sich um Benutzerprojekte. Wenn jemand hier irgendeine tolle Idee hat und diese in einem Artikel umsetzen möchte, geht das natürlich meistens nicht. Stattdessen wird sie auf einer unbekannten Benutzer-Unterseite in die Tat umgesetzt, wo auch die meisten Leute sie nicht auf Anhieb finden werden. Mein Vorschlag ist daher, ein deutsches Äquivalent zu en:Memory_Alpha:User_projects zu erstellen, auch wenn ich diese Seite gerne anders gestalten möchte, die Einzelheiten dazu aber erst später. Dann wäre noch die kleine Frage, ob diese Projekte als Benutzer-Unterseite realisiert oder, wie Shisma es woanders vorgeschlagen hatte, als Blog-Beitrag. Mir persönlich wären Blog-Beiträge lieber, sonst hat unser Wiki in der Kategorie kaum etwas vorzuweisen. Können Blog-Beiträge (also nicht die Kommentare) eigentlich von jedem mitbearbeitet werden? Glück auf, ahoi, lebt lange und in Frieden, mit freundlichen Grüßen usw. 21:55, 31. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Also ich würde das sehr begrüßen! In der MA/en ist ja einiges zusammengekommen. Manche Projekte liegen als Unterseite der Benutzerseite, manche als Unterseite der Projektseite. Das könnte man bei uns vielleicht einheitlich machen... Aber ich habe auf Benutzerunterseiten schon viele Projekte mit Wissenssammlungen und Listen und dergleichen gesehen, die sicherlich auf einer zentralen Seite gebündelt werden sollten. Wenn ich es richtig sehe, können Blog-Beiträge von Admins bearbeitet werden. Allerdings finde ich, wären solche Seiten im Projekt-Namensraum besser aufgehoben, als als Blog. Manche Listen sollen ja auch von mehreren/vielen/allen bearbeitet werden können. Letzter Anstoß war übrigens eine Liste mit FSK-Einschätzungen, die jetzt hier fortgeführt wird. Tolle Idee übrigens! -- 22:23, 31. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Einen wahrhaftigen Projekt-Namensraum würde ich mir ja wünschen, also Projekt:X beispielsweise, (höhö) ich mag diese Unterseiten nicht. Was diese Projektseite angeht, erstelle ich am besten mal hier eine Rohmaske, um darzustellen, wie das bspw. mit den Überschriften auszusehen hat 22:30, 31. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::Mögliche Projekte können dann folgende sein: ::1. Vervollständigen von Episoden :::1.1 Vervollständigen Episoden Kurzfassung :::1.2 Vervollständigen Episoden Langfassung :::1.3 Vervollständigen Episoden Bilder :::1.4 Vervollständigen HGI :::1.5 Vervollständigen Verweise ::2. Projekt 47 - Vervollständigen aller 47 Anspielungen ::3. Kategorieen - Identifizieren von benötigten Kategorien und Einführen - Beispiel "Bild (Person)" und "Bild (Raumschiff)". Siehe Memory Alpha Diskussion:Tags verwenden ::4. Projekt "Rote Links" - Vervollständigen von Roten Links ::5. Vervollständigen von "Stub"-Artikeln ::Das würde mir jetzt erst einmal einfallen.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 08:02, 1. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :::Ich würde für die Projekte eine generelle Klassifizierung einführen. Also ein Präfix, welches vor allen Artikelnamen angewandt wird, so wie es hier im Bezug auf Fanons gemacht wird: Fanon-Startseite plus Regeln, Beispiel. Dadurch kann in der Suche gleich ein solches Projekt gesucht werden, ohne den vollen Namen zu kennen, da man nur das Präfix eingeben muss. Eine generelle Kategorie (z.B. Benutzer-Projekte) bringt dann auch die letzte Ordnung rein. -- 08:17, 1. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Naja, der Namensraum Project existiert ja schon und heißt bei uns eben Memory Alpha. Das mit nem Präfix ginge natürlich, wobei das auch Verwirrung stiften kann. Normalerweise erlaubt uns die Software auch das anlegen benutzerdefinierter Namensräume, aber ob das mit Wikia kompatibel ist weiß ich nicht. -- 09:09, 1. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ::::Das wäre doch sicher etwas, das man auf dem Admin-Treffen ansprechen könnte. -- 09:39, 1. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :::Wäre auf jeden Fall eine gute Idee. Trotzdem wäre eben ein eigenes Präfix noch eine "Ordnungsstufe" weiter. Sehr gut auch in diesem Wiki hier umgesetzt: Tales of Interest. Das ist ein Fanon-Universe Wiki. Jedes Univerusm hat hier ein eigenes Präfix, womit man immer weiß, wo man sich befindet und sich nichts vermischen kann. -- 10:22, 1. Aug. 2015 (UTC) @Tobi72: Das, was du vorschlägst, ist aber weniger ein Benutzerprojekt, als viel eher die Memory Alpha aufzuräumen. @Phoenixclaw: Wo ist denn der Unterschied zwischen deinem Präfix und einem eigenen Namensraum? 12:17, 1. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Unterschiede gibt es da z.B. beim Zählen der vorhandenen Artikel, bei Interwiki-Angelegenheiten, und noch mehr. Außerdem sollten in den Artikelnamensraum eigentlich nur Artikel. Für alles, was das Projekt selbst betrifft, gibt es ja den Projektnamensraum. -- 13:52, 1. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Moment, ich möchte nicht, dass wir einander vorbei reden. Ich spreche von diesem Kerlchen hier: Präfix:Artikelname Ihr benutzt ja bereits Memory Alpha:Whateverest, ich schlage vor, das wir noch ein Projekte:Whateverest hinzufügen. Problem: Wir brauchen eine Seite, wo es ganz genau geschildert wird, und wo mögliche Artikel gesammelt werden. Dies ließe sich aber auch über eine umfunktionierte Kategorie-Seite bewerkstelligen. -- 16:48, 1. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Aber ebens dieses "Memory Alpha" ist ein eigener Namensraum, kein Präfix. -- 17:20, 1. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Bürokratie So, ich will das jetzt mal umgesetzt sehen, daher will ich unter dieser Überschrift Tatsachen schaffen zum allgemeinen Projekterahmen. Die Seite wird Memory Alpha:Benutzerprojekte heißen, sofern niemand was dagegen hat, aber warum. Jetzt muss die noch kategorisiert werden. Ich hätte vorgeschlagen, dass wir eine eigene Kategorie unter Kategorie:Memory Alpha aufmachen. Dann müssen wir die Frage klären: Darf man Bilder für Projekte hochladen? Und natürlich noch die anderen Fragen von oben. Wenn wir die Ergebnisse haben, werde ich sie hier festhalten. 21:38, 10. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :In der Bearbeitungszusammenfassung fragst du nach Namensraum, aber hier nicht. Welche Frage hast du dazu? Ich sehe es so: :* Anlegen der Seite Memory Alpha:Benutzerprojekte :* Kategorie Kategorie:Benutzerprojekte in der Kategorie:Memory Alpha anlegen, hier kommen alle Projekte rein (egal, in welchem Namensraum sie sich befinden) :* alle Benutzerprojekte werden entweder als Benutzerseite angelegt (etwa User:Archivist/Bilder von Wesen mit spitzen Ohren) oder als Unterseite der Projektseite (etwa Memory Alpha:Benutzerprojekte/Die Zahl 23 in Star Trek); alle letzteren Projekte lassen sich auch leicht über auflisten :So kann man das augenblicklich umsetzen und braucht weder Präfix noch neuen Namensraum, sondern legt das allein mit den vorhandenen, dafür vorgesehenen Mitteln um. -- 23:44, 10. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Genau das meinte ich ja, ob wir dafür noch einen extra Namensraum wie oben vorgeschlagen einrichten, das fänd ich nämlich sehr schön. Ich finde aber, dass wir es einheitlich fassen sollten und nicht manchmal so und das andere mal wieder anders 13:44, 11. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Das Anlegen eines neuen Namensraumes hierfür ist (noch) unangebracht. Dieser nicht unerhebliche Aufwand sollte durch eine deutliche Anzahl an Seiten gerechtfertigt sein. So einen Präfix brauchen wir auch nicht. In anderen Sprachversionen habe ich solche Präfixe kommen und gehen sehen, eine Riesenarbeit. Als Unterseite tun sie genau das, was sie sollen. -- 20:36, 11. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Wenn du meinst. Ich bin dafür, Unterseiten von Benutzern zu verwenden, anstatt der Projekthauptseite, erstens mal kann man dann schon bestehende hier auflisten (ja gut, die könnte man verschieben), zweitens hat die Auflistung dann einen Sinn und drittens sieht man doch direkt, welcher Benutzer es initiiert hat und eventuell viertens finde ich es recht chaotisch wenn man jene kommentieren will (ist aber Ansichtssache). Was sagst du? 21:03, 11. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Super! Dann die Projekte selbst nur auf Benutzerunterseiten und die MA-Seite nur als Ort für die Auflistung. Wenn ich das so richtig verstanden habe, dann bin ich einverstanden. -- 21:13, 11. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Hast du. Denk dir schon mal ein paar Grundregeln für die Projekte aus, die MA/en hat solche ja auch. Ich wollte die ganze Zeit schon eine Rohmaske für die Projekthauptseite anlegen 21:18, 11. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Na die vier Regeln aus der MA/en sind doch super, die können wir doch nehmen und die erste entsprechend deiner Vorstellung von dieser Seite anpassen. -- 21:39, 11. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Sieht super aus. Dann werd ich mal meine alten Sachen durchkramen nach passenden Ideen �� -- 22:25, 11. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Yeah. Was bewirkt in der Kategorieverlinkung eigentlich das Ausrufezeichen? 22:31, 11. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Das bewirkt, dass die Seite in der Kategorie ganz oben gelistet wird. Sie ist ja Oberseite aller Projekte und sollte sich daher nicht in die anderen Seiten einreihen. -- 08:14, 12. Aug. 2015 (UTC)